FaM Extreme Rules
by InnovationOfHex
Summary: This PPV already happened but I'm deciding to make my own twist to it. So welcome to FaM Extreme Rules
1. The Promo that starts it all

A video promo is shown with the main feuds between Killswitch and MK, Andy Badwool and Gunnz and the Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Narrator: At Survivor Series, BlackHeron and Andy Badwool also known as Betrayal defeated the team of FaM Leader Rom Buster and the returning Killswitch with the help of the traitor known only as Stigma.

The next FaM Raw show, BH announced two matches for their upcoming Pay-Per-View Extreme Rules. These matches were the returning Killswitch vs Betrayal's Demon MK in a Last Man Standing match.

Another match announced by BH was the annual Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Championship with the Champion Devil taking on The F5 Man Maslingster, The Superstar Sean Nova, The Redeemer OTP, Betrayal's Monster Roberto and none other than the leader of both FaM and Betrayal: BH. All six men have a chance at greatness and immortality and becoming the World Champion.

BH: This is my chance to hold ALL the power in FaM. This is my chance to become World Champion one more time for Betrayal's and my own sake.

OTP: I lost my cash, and I lost to Nova. But I refuse, I refuse to waste this chance, I REFUSE to lose the chance to become Champion one more time.

Sean Nova: I won OTP's cash and I am the intercontinental champion and this is my chance to become a Double Champion and the best here in FaM. Time for me to become the World Heavyweight Champion.

Maslingster: I may have lost my chance at becoming Champion at Survivor Series to that runt Devil but this time...It's MY TURN to fulfil my destiny at becoming WORLD CHAMPION!

Devil: I earned this title after defeating 15 other men in the tournament. I earned this shot and now I have to defend it against 5 others, well bring them because this Devil is not leaving Extreme Rules without his rightful championship.

Roberto: BH may think me being in this match will help him become champion but I think I may take this chance to become Champion for myself and only myself.

And yet there were two other men, two men who have flipped destiny on themselves in FaM, their names were Andy Badwool and Gunnz. Back in 2007, Gunnz was injured and had nowhere else to turn to, so Andy bought his contract and made him promise to work for Betrayal's FaM forever. And so Gunnz did and he served under BH in the Skilled Foundation until Gunnz saw BH and Andy quit and Gunnz believed his contract to them was null and void so he worked in FaM as a loyal superstar but destiny herself had plans for Gunnz. Betrayal returned and they quickly took over FaM. Gunnz had enough and on the episode of FaM Raw he told everyone what he wanted to say...that was until Andy came out to the ring with a Contract and a Mic. Andy showing Gunnz the same contract he signed back in 2007 and made a deal with him, If Gunnz can beat Andy at Extreme Rules, his contract to them is Terminated. However if Andy can beat Gunnz then Gunnz must honour his contract one more time and serve under Betrayal forever.

This is the night that will change 10 men's careers and lives, but will they change for Better, or for worse? We will find out right now at EXTREME RULES!

?: So, Extreme Rules is upon us eh. Heh, time to show these imbeciles just who I truly am.

**And Now, FaM, WWE 13, Machinima Sports, Backyardgaming and Youtube proudly presents: FaM Extreme Rules!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

The pyro's go off as seventeen thousand, four hundred and sixty two fans are on their feets screaming their heads off for Extreme Rules. Some of the fans are holding their own signs and some of the fans are wearing customised FaM T-Shirts.

Rom: Hello ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the most EXTREME Pay-Per-View of the FaM Year. It is Extreme Rules. I am Rom and along side me is this bitch Sean N.

Sean.N: Whatever Rom. Ladies and gentlemen, I am the voice of FaM and the best commentator around, Sean N. And Rom we have an amazing PPV tonight.

Rom: You are damn right Sean, We are gonna be in for a treat tonight and boy, the intensity, the action and the carnage tonight is gonna be off the chain. I cannot wait.

Sean.N: Well Rom, you are right about the Carnage as our first match of the evening is the Last Man Standing match between Killswitch and Betrayal's favourite demon MK.

Rom: These two have been waiting at the chance to inflict pain to each other ever since that night on Raw where MK attacked Killswitch and threw him right through that glass window.

Sean.N: Well Rom, let's not wait any longer as we head to the back to see both men coming to the ring.

=Backstage=

MK walking towards the entrance tunnel in a new Black and Dark Silver attire as BH stops him just before he can get to the tunnel.

BH: Listen MK, when you get out there I want you to not just beat that no good asshole Killswitch, I want you to cripple him and end his career for Betrayal's sake. We don't need him running around and ruining our plans. Got that MK.

MK: I got it boss don't you worry. Plus I have the perfect plan on how to ruin his career and his job here in FaM. What I'm gonna do is...And that's how I'm gonna end it boss.

BH: That sounds like a good plan MK, and I hope you can do that otherwise...Betrayal will be looking for a new demon and you'll be looking for a new job, you understand me.

MK: Yeah...I understand real clearly.

BH: Good, now go do your job.

BH walks off as MK growls at him for threatening him and MK heads to the tunnel.

=The match will be on the next chapter=


	3. Chapter 2: Killswitch's Last Stand

**Chapter 2: KillSwitch's last stand**

As the camera's fade to the ring, a returning Luis is in the ring with a mic and wearing a Dark Red suit.

Luis: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Eeeextreme Rulesssss and the following is a Last...Man...STANDINGGGGGGG Match and it is scheduled for one fall.

=Killswitch's theme plays and he comes out in his usual gear except the jacket is replaced by a shirt with the design of him standing over MK=

Luis: Introducing first, from London England. weighing in at 235 pounds...KILLSWITCH!

Rom: This match for Killswitch is...my god, he is in the fight of his entire career going up against Betrayal's newest Demon MK and it's gonna be in a Last Man Standing match. I only hope to god that Killswitch can survive this match without any severe damages.

Sean.N: I hope his career ends tonight due to MK hopefully ripping apart but then again, MK has his own plan that he told BH and BH accepted it. So let's find out what MK is gonna do to win this match.

Rom: Let's hope you don't piss your pants again Sean.

=MK's theme hits as he comes out in his Black and Dark Silver attire and he's holding an empty chalice as he comes down to the ring=

Luis: And introducing his opponent, representing Betrayal, from parts unknown and weighing in at 355 pounds. MMKK

Rom: Over 350 pounds, standing at 7 feet tall, this man is a demonic man and I got to say, Killswitch has got a huge mountain to climb if he wishes to defeat this man and I am rooting for Killswitch due to the fact he can use speed and agility to wear MK down and hopefully knock him out.

Sean.N: Rom, while Killswitch has the agility and speed, MK has the size, the power and stamina to take down Killswitch and potentially end Killswitch's Career.

Rom: Well let's find out now you jackass.

=The Bell Rings=

**(Killswitch vs. MK)**

**(Last Man Standing Match)**

**(Referee: Steven Sazuki)**

MK and Killswitch lock up as MK pushes Killswitch into the corner and knees him right in the gut 3 times before Referee Steven Sazuki pushes him away. Killswitch runs and tries to clothesline MK but MK counters the clothesline into a Big boot that knocks a couple of teeth and the loop right out of Killswitch. MK picks him up and just chucks him across the ring as Steven Sazuki starts counting up to 4 before Killswitch gets back up to his feet.

Rom: We are just five minutes into this match and MK has already ripped apart Killswitch like a toy. Not only that but MK seems hell-bent in trying to end the LIFE of Killswitch.

Sean.N: I don't know Rom, seems MK wants to end Killswitch's career much quicker. But what I can see is Killswitch's wife is watching in the front row.

Killswitch and MK trade punches until Killswitch targets the legs of MK with the high velocity kicks and Killswitch knocks down MK and Killswitch goes right to work wearing down the arms and legs hoping to use that patented Switchback #2 Finisher. MK blocks the attack of Killswitch and pushes him off to the corner followed by the big clothesline that knocks Killswitch out of the ring and down the steps as Killswitch lands on his shoulderblade.

Rom: Oh my GOD! That clothesline by MK almost took Killswitch's head off and the way Killswitch fell onto the steel steps, he is gonna be in serious damage tonight folks.

Sean.N: Not only that but I can see a bit of the bone sticking out of the shoulder and I'm gonna be sick. =Sean Vomits and passes out=

Rom: Ter-fucking-rific.

MK gets out the ring and tries to attack Killswitch but Killswitch dodges the attempt and knocks MK head first into the steel steps which cut open MK and MK just starts manically laughing as he charges into Killswitch and charges both of them right through one of the Barricades near Killswitch's wife. MK looks at Killswitch's wife and grins demonically as he grabs Killswitch's face and slams it into the ground multiple times busting it open and breaking some parts of the skull.

Rom: Oh my god, MK is actually trying to kill Killswitch, he wants to physically end him for good. This is...this is evil and you fans, you fans are just watching the carnage and are happy as it's "good for business" as BH says. Fuck.

MK drags Killswitch back into the ring and works on the injured arm as Killswitch tries to fight through the pain and barely pushes MK away and as MK gets close, Killswitch connects with the Switchback #2. Kenzo Sazuki counts up to 8 as MK gets up. Killswitch is shocked at the durability of MK and grabs a Steel chair but as he gets back in the ring with the chair, MK bounces off the ropes and boots the chair in knocking the centre part into Killswitch's face and knocks Killswitch out to the ring. MK gets out the ring and follows grabs Killswitch by his bloodied skull and drags him right to the top of the Stage.

Rom: This is it people, MK is actually gonna do it and kill Killswitch tonight, you people must be so fucking happy to see this happen here on Extreme Rules cause I'm not. I'm disgusted to be at this PPV.

MK picks up Killswitch by the neck and attempts to Chokeslam's KS to the concrete but WAIT A MINUTE, Killswitch's wife is up on the ramp and is pleading to MK to not kill her husband but MK does not care, he wants to end the life of Killswitch and pushes her away as he tries to chokeslam Killswitch gets out of the Chokeslam attempt and kicks MK in the testicles and pushes him down onto the concrete as Steven Sazuki counts up to 9 and a half as MK gets back up. Killswitch is distracted by MK that he does not see Roberto come from behind and push him into MK's chokeslam right into the concrete floor. MK smirks as Roberto jumps down and they both pick Killswitch up and chuck him right into the metal side of the Ramp. MK and Roberto pick Killswitch up and drag him back to the ring and throw Killswitch back into the ring as both MK and Roberto get back into the ring. Both men pick up Killswitch and they break his other arm and both his legs with brute force.

Rom: This...This...I have no words to describe this. I'm done for the night =Rom walks off from the announce table as Sean.N is still passed out=

MK and Roberto pick up Killswitch and double-chokeslam him right through the vomit covered announce table as Steven Sazuki count to 10

**=The Bell Rings=**

Luis: Here is your wi...

=Roberto takes the mic from Luis=

Roberto: Here is your victor of the evening: **Killswitch's Killer himself: MK**

=Roberto drops the mic as the pyro blasts from the corners as the EMT's grab the broken and near dead body of Killswitch and they take him to the ambulance waiting at the back. BH sees Killswitch's body=

BH: Oh Killswitch, we wish you the worst in your future Endeavours. HA HA HA HA!

=The Ambulance leaves as a Black Limousine pulls up=


	4. Chapter 3: The Traitor Returns

**Chapter 3: The Lone Traitor returns home**

=The show comes back from a commercial break as Rom returns to commentary after the match between MK and Killswitch as Sean.N wakes up still a bit groggy after passing out=

Sean.N: Rom, what happened while I was passed out? Rom...Rom why do you look so pale? Rom?

Rom: Sean, Killswitch was brutally attacked by both MK and Roberto, Killswitch's wife tried to stop them but she was just pushed out of the way as they continued the beating. And what they did to him...it made me wanna vomit my guts out.

Sean.N: What did they do to him?

Rom: They tore him apart, they broke his bones, they crushed his skull and...and...they tried to kill him.

Sean.N: Oh...my...GOD!

**The Traitor Returns NOW!**

=God of Anger by Droid plays as a video promo is shown of the attack on Stigma by Eve, Andy Badwool and BlackHeron=

Rom: No way, no way is this TRAITOR back here in FaM. If this traitor is back then FaM is ruined.

Sean.N: Hold on a minute Rom, remember if he is back, he will probably want payback on Betrayal after what they did to him on FaM Raw.

Rom: Well let's find out if that traitor is back.

**=Stigma comes out without the protective layer over his Jaw and in civilian clothing as he walks down the ramp and enters the ring while the fans have mixed reactions to him as he grabs a mic from the announcer=**

Stigma: Well look at this. Me, the god of Anger known as Stigma, back in FaM after I was stabbed in the back by BH, Andy Badwool and BH's little butch Girlfriend Eve after I helped them beat down Rom Buster. What did they do you ask, well Eve kicked me in the nuts while Andy and BH took a chair each and tried to smash my Jaw in again but it didn't work, infact it helped me as that Con-Chair-To put my jaw back into place and so I do not need that Mask anymore. But that's not the point, the point is BH, I want your no self-respecting Italian bitch self and your butch hooker known as Andy Badwool and that pathetic butch girlfriend of BH known as Eve out here RIGHT NOW.

**=Remix of Corner plays as the leaders of FaM and Betrayal known as BlackHeron and Andy Badwool and Eve come down to the ring with mics and they get into the face of Stigma=**

Andy: Well well Stigma, or should I say Steven, why are you back here in FaM after you were beaten down like the scottish child you are and then kicked in the balls by BH's lovely Girlfriend Eve?

Stigma: You ask why I'm out here Andy when it is perfectly clear. I am out here to get payback on you and BH for what happened on RAW but wait, there is 2 other people in the back who wants payback against Betrayal and I know they are just itching for payback.

BH: Oh, and which no brained dumbass in the facking back thinks that he can team with the traitor of FaM and try and take one the most powerful group in FaM and in the CAW Community?

**=City by Hollywood Undead plays as Angelo Victoria and the returning Kelly Queen come out and run down to the ring and stand beside Stigma with mics in their hands=**

Angelo: Hello again BlackHeron, remember me, the guy you took out and threw to the side so your cousins new bitch Mr Siko can take MY SHOT at the Hardcore Championship.

Kelly: Plus the fact that slut by your arm known as Eve "persuaded" you BH to take away my title shot that I earnt and give it to her, plus when I complained you fired me for being "disrespectful to your love". What a joke you prick.

Stigma: You see, we are all back here for one reason: To challenge Betrayal at the Royal Rumble in a Elimination Chamber 3 on 3 Tag Match. Myself, Angelo and Kelly vs. BlackHeron, Andy Badwool and Eve. Winner gets control of FaM, Loser is never heard from again. What do you say Betrayal? Care to put it all on the line again?

BH: You know what Stigma, Your challenge is accepted and I think we will be happy to take you all out once and for all and we'll be happy making you, Angelo the bastard and that little tramp hooker Kelly bleed and Pay for the crimes you've committed against Betrayal and OUR FaM.

Stigma and BH shake hands and Stigma assaults BH with a clothesline as hell breaks loose in the ring. Angelo spears Andy and Kelly attacks Eve but Andy and BH and Eve escape the ring as City by Hollywood Undead plays as the cameras go to commercial break


End file.
